Tribe of Howling Nights/Roleplay/Archive1
Moonlight Shook her gray head to clear the fog in her eyes, but the fog didn't dissapper. She sighed. She was old and going blind, but she had a duty as healer not to give up and retire to the elder's den. She stopped at the entrance to the cave and sniffed the air. Silver was guarding the entrance. "Hello, Silver." Moonlight stopped and sat next to the cave-guard. "Where is everybody?"^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "I don't know, maybe they went hunting." Silver answered. "We are a small Tribe, maybe some cats get lost." mewed Silver. She looked at the old cat, her eyes were becoming gray. "I can tell you are going blind." Silver mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "I am going blind" Moonlight meowed. "But i can see enough to lead my tribe. I'm not going to the elder's den yet." Moonlight could just barely see Silver nod her grayish head and turn back to guarding the cave. Moonlight padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I went hunting for my tribe and caught several prey,for newleaf was coming and bringing more prey. I entered our cave and flicked my tail to Silver saying that everything is ok outside and there/ [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 07:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "Everythings fine, but Moonlight is going blind, I'm worried about her." mewed Silver. "She doesn't want to move to the elders den, but she is a great leader." Silver meowed❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "She is a great leader,but she soon has to retire and she doesn't have a healer apprentice. Who's going to lead the tribe if Moonlight retires and doesn't train a healer apprentice? I hope she picks an apprentice before she leaves her leadership." I meowed to Silver concerned and worried.[[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 15:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "She is a smart cat, of course she will pick a cat." I mewed. I looked up at the sky. "should I have kits to save the tribe?" ''I thought.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Moonlight gazed at the stars, glowing faintly in her foggy eyes. She was sitting outside the cave under the stars and the cold breeze ruffled her pelt. Oh, Tribe of Icey Winds, can you please tell me what to do?" At that moment, something ruffled the bush behind Moonlight. She jumped back and focused her foggy eyes on a black and white shape emerging from the leaves. "Hello, Moonlight that Brightens Hearts." the cat greeted her. "Hello, Stripe that Breaks the Flow." Moonlight greeted her father, a member of the Tribe of Icey Winds. "Why have you come?" "You are going to have to retire soon, Moonlight, and I am here to give you a message about this." Stripe paced closer and whispered in Moonlight's ear, "The only cat fit to be a healer, can brighten more than hearts, they can brighten the skies themselves." Stripe vanished, leaving Moonlight to ponder the prophecy, and trot back into the cave to her den. On the way, she tripped over a rock. Moonlight clearly heard Silver mutter, "This is ridiculus. She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't retire soon.", but Moonlight pretened not to hear and settled down in her nest.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) "Would you like me to have kits so you can have a to-be?" Silver asked Moonlight.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Leaf, the Tribe's sole kit-mother, recently gave birth to a single she-kit, Light that Brightens Dark Skies, or Light, for short. Leaf's mate, Tiger Prowling through Tall Grass (Tiger), had died just days before she was born. Light looked just like her father, with a golden front half, and blackish-brown back half.Bluestar11796 22:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) "Moonlight have you have any sign from our ancestors of who would be the next healer of our tribe?" I asked her as I padded into her den. She was laying down her head on her paws staring at nothing. "Moonlight are you ok?" I asked worried. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'''STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) "Whats going on, Fire?" asked Silver worried while rushing into Moonlight's den. Fire pointed her tail at Moonlight. Silver looked at Moonlight, then ran over to her and nudged her.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "I... i'm fine..." Moonlight muttered feebely. "I can't see now, I've completely gone blind. I can't serve my tribe anymore, I can't even see the brightest of lights." Although Moonlight couldn't see it, Fire and Silver exchanged worried glances and sat down to comfort Moonlight. Though, before they could open their mouths to tell moonlight somethign comforting, a cry came from out in the cave, "Light, get away from the prey-hunter's den!" Suddenly, Moonlight sat upright. "Light that Brightens Dark Skies!" She exclaimed. "The only cat fit to be a healer, doesn't only brightne hearts, but can brighten the Skies themselves! Light is my Healer To-be!"^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Finally, the perfect to-be!" Silver happily meowed. "Now, Moonlight, you can live the rest of your life in peace." purred Silver.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Not quite." Moonlight sighed. "How can I train a to-be when I am blind? And I have to wait until Lgiht is two moons older before she/he can leave the nursery."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "That is a problom, but we will figure out what to do. Besides, you are a wise cat. Mabye you can use your other scenses." Silver mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Moonlight heard Light poke her tiny head in the den and mew, "oh, mommy! I found a cool place!" "Light! Get away from there!" Leaf meowed. Moonlight purred with laughter as Leaf dragged Light from the den. "Leaf?" Moonlight meowed to her. "yes, Moonlight?" Leaf meowed. "I'm going to take Light as my to-be."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Light sniffed the herb she had managed to snatch from the cool place. it smelled bad, and it tasted bad when she licked it, but she picked it up and went to show her mother discovery. "Mommy!" Light squeled. "Look what i got in the cool place!" "Oh, Light. Don't take things from the healer's den, you could get sick!" Leaf trotted over and took the leaf from Light. "Oh, good. it's just Feverfew." "What's that?" Light cocked her head to one side. "It's a leaf that cats eat to make them feel better when they get sick." "If it makes cats better, how could I get sick from it?" "It's hard to explain, Light." Leaf sighed. She tucked the leaf away then turned back to Light. "You'll learn soon, because you're going to be healer when you are older." "What?" Light asked. "You'll heal sick cats and lead the Tribe." "Yes!" Light meowed. "I'm in charge!"Light that Brightens Dark Skies 00:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) "Don't act like that, you aren't healer yet." hissed Silver. Silver sniffed the air. "What's that odd smell, Spider?" asked Silver. Spider sniffed the air. "It smells of threat." hissed Spider. The two cave-gaurds ruffled up their fur. A wolf came out of the bushes. "Wolf!" Silver yowled. Silver leaped onto its head, scratching its eyes. It howled in pain. Then Spider lashed at its paws. Silver leaped off the wolf then sliced its neck. It retreated into the bushes.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Moonlight was frozen with shock. She was even more shocked when she scented another wolf. "More wolves coming!" She yowled. She got enough strength to get up and run towards the wolf and help Silver fight it off. "No, moonlight!" silver hissed. Moonlight ignored her, slashing the wolf's muzzle from the top of his head. She sliced the wolf's forehead and blood dripped into it's eyes. Or, at least she though it did, for she couldn't see. when the second wolf retreated, she scented a third. "This is ridculous!" Fire yowled. "How many wolves are there?" "Fire, Leaf, gather the rest of the Tribe and take them to saftey!" Moonlight hissed. "You go to, Moonlight." Silver told her, muscles tensed. "No, I need to protect my Tribe!" "How can you protect your tribe if you're dead?" Silver hissed angrily. "You haven't even trained Light yet and your weaker with old age, not to mention you're blind. Our Tribe would be left without a healer! Go!" Moonlight was so surprised that she calmly followed Leaf and Light out of the cave.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 15:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Silver spun around and tackled the other Wolf. She out her paws around the wolf's neck. She sliced its neck with her back paws while she held on to it.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Back at the safety space they had taken the tribe to, a small clearing about a fox-length into the woods, Moonlight was sitting atop a rock in the middle of the clearing. She was gazing at the stars, her blind eyes glazed. She started to argue with herself. "I am a horrible healer. I let Silver stay behind to fight a pack of wolves by herself. I am supposed to defend my Tribe at any cost." "No," said a tiny voice in her head. " What if you had been killed? The Tribe needs a healer, Moonlight. You do not fight as well as you used to." "I am getting to old, and a member of the Tribe of Howling Nights never backs down from a fight." Moonlight told the voice. "You may be getting old, but Silver is named for a wolf her father killed. That wolf's spirit went into Silver, she has the strength of ten Tribes." "Still, what kind of healer am i if i am not willing to give up my life for my tribe?" the voice in her head didn't reply. She sighed an dleft the rock to a bush where she had perpared a small nest for herself, and fell asleep woefully.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 09:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The wolf yelped as Silver bit its ear. "Thats right you frog-hearts, leave!" hissed Silver as the pack left. Silver's lungs screamed and her muscles hurt. Blood trickled out from her scratch on her side. "It is okay everyone, the pack left!" Silver yowled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Moonlight woke at Silver's yowl. the Tribe startted pouring back into the cave and running over to congratulate Silver. "Wait!" Moonlight meowed over the noise. "Silver, in my den. We need to tend t that scracth. It's deep." Sivler and Moonlight padded to her den. Moonlight gave Silver some strengthing herbs and put cobwebs on the scratch. She tend out marigold on it and told her to stay. "You need your rest." Moonlight said.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) silver hesitated then layed down and went to sleep.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Light skipped around Leaf's paws. "Can I fight off the wolves mommy?" Light kept asking. "No, Light. You're going to be a healer. Healer battle illness, not wolves." "I can be a cave-guard and healer!" Light jumped on Leaf's back and started pummling her with her paws. "Healer's don't fight, Light." LEaf shook Light off. "Then I'll be the first!" Light stood tall and puffed out her chest. Leaf purred and swiped at her kit with claw shealthed.Light that Brightens Dark Skies 19:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Soon Silvre woke up. she ran out of Moonlight's den and went to her post.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Moonlight felt horribly depressed. she wasn't the healer of the Tribe of Howling Nights, not anymore. She watched Silver limp to her post, and knew she should go after her and tell her to rest a bit more, but she just didn't have the energy. Moonlight sighed and left the cave. as she fought her way out of the bushes that lined the entrance to the cave, she realized that there was a strange scent filling the air. Other cats, not any Tribe she knew. She had had heard of a Tribe thhat lived in the mountains high above where the air never warmed called, "Tribe of Frozen Water". Another Tribe she knew was one that lived by a volcano called "Tribe of Blazing Fire", a traveling rouge told her about. gthe cat she had scented appeard in the bushes. It was a tom that smelled of many cats. Moonlight hissed at him, the same moment he hissed at her. "Get away from my tribe, rouge!" She spat. "Get away from my Clan!" the tom hissed back. "Clan?" Moonlight tilted her headd to the side in wonder. "Clan? Can you not see my Clan over there?" "No, I can't. I'm blind." She hissed. then she scented another cat run up to the tom, a she-cat. "Oh, stop it Grayclaw! How will these cats help us if we insult them?" "Quiet, Bluefoot! She threatend us!" "How? She's a blind old she-cat! She was just protecting her Clan, how would you feel if a bunch of strange cats just strolled into SkyClan camp?" "Old?" Moonlight meowed. The cats ignored her. "Listen, what's your name?" the she-cat asked. "I'm Moonlight that Brightens Hearts, Healer of the Tribe of Howling Nights." "Can we speak with your leader?" "I am the Healer. the Healer leads the Tribe." M^_^]] Spotz ^_^ 03:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "I am sorry Moonlight, i had to let them in." Silver meowed. A clan cat glared at her. She hissed at it and scared it. "A cat like me can't take on a clan." She mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "Neither could i." Moonlight told Silver. Bluefoot and Grayclaw lead their Clan into the cave.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 20:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Honeynector followed. His golden fur flat. he saw Silver. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. Silver growled. "Okay." Honeynector mewed. He walked over to Grayclaw. "Gosh, that silver she-cat is cute, but mean!" he meowed. Silver fluffed out her fur. She didn't want a mate! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archvived Roleplay Category:Archive Category:Roleplay